Broken Words of Love and Hell
by ayamikeage
Summary: Duo reacts to Hilde going out with Quatre... comeone is going to get hurt... a plan is devised


__

Usual disclaimer… Broken words by Finger Eleven… yeah…enjoy

Duo lay back on the sofa lazily, not believing what he just heard. He closed his eyes in chock, portraying her warm smile and her olive eyes locked in with his. Her cheeks blushing. Rousing shivers crawled up by the simple thought of her feverish smooth hands rubbed against his neck. _Hilde_.

He stirred in his seat perplexed, the tension of the room awaiting his reaction compelling against his head. "She's coming back," he stuttered, probably for the ninth time, trying to make it sound like a question.   
A month after the whole Mariemiya ordeal and he was dying to see her. Perishing enough to be a martyr to his own shadowed past. The great Shinigami who brought death to all he loved, was at it again. She was a _girl_. He cared for her. Would he be able to stop the show before his own comrade, _Death_, seized the only one he truly cared about? He had seen her four times perhaps…but he wasn't sure anymore what he wanted from her…

"Earth to Duo! We've been telling you that for the past five minutes… stick it in you head!" Wufei growled, "Calls himself the great Shinigami. Killed thousands, but he's afraid of one weakling… go figure!" 

Wufei was right…since when does the Shinigami fall in love with a normal civilian? Shingami never falls in love with a girl. He established the best defense when alone… but just the simple aggravating thought of her, he bows down to her. It had been a month since he last saw the babe. He raised his third beer to his lower lip. 

"She called and told me she's coming on today's flight…," Relena murmured carefully taking away the beer from his hand.

"Today!" he grabbed the beer and gulped it down in one shot. 

"She's coming with Quatre… isn't she?" Heero muttered not caring a damn bit. 

"Quatre?!" Trowa and Duo both yelled. 

"Here we go again… two desperate love cases!" Wufei coughed, half laughing. 

Trowa shot him a cold glance and thrust him in the back. 

Relena pulled the dumbfounded Duo. They all walked carefully to the car, making sure Duo wouldn't have a crisis in public. He swore as they drove to the airport, wondering if he should use the bullets in his gun in case of an embarrassing moment in front of Hilde that he didn't want to slip from his mouth. 

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

"So what are you planning to say to her Duo?" Relena asked worryingly at Duo as they waited at the entrance for arrivals. 

"It's going to go fine…I mean she's just a friend… right?!" Duo laughed, not noticing the restlessness in his tone. 

"Just a friend?! He surely has a few crackers loose in his brain," Trowa snickered. 

"There she is!" Relena shrieked. 

"Where?! Where!," he said turning his head everywhere.

"That can't be her?!" Heero started choking, Relena's offended by his reaction. 

Hilde slid her baggage cart across the floor, waving at them. She hugged Relena and looked at the four gundam pilots inspecting her. 

"Wow! Babe! You look even hotter without the Oz uniform...," he whispered, checking out her tight black leather pants, a definite great ass and a low cut white halter top. Her face seemed different, perhaps because she wore dark tone lipstick and baby blue eyeliner. She had grown out her hair in a cute sixty's style. 

"You've changed," he said, his eyes glued to the prefecture shape of her the haltertop showing off her chest perfectly and her slim waist. 

"You haven't changed one bit," she giggled snapping her fingers to where he concentrated, " I might just have to slap you if you keep on to this habit!"

"You can spank me anyday, lady!" Duo smiled, not noticing what he had just said. She blushed furiously, trying to change topic. 

"I don't get a kiss?" Duo asked pouting. 

"I think I should be the one getting a kiss!" Quatre's voice illuminated from behind. "You can't have too many clothes, can't you?!" he asked her, lifting her eighth baggage onto the carts. 

Duo and the rest of the gang, especially Trowa, couldn't help but notice how Quatre put his arm around Hilde's waist. 

It can't be, Duo thought, why is he touching her like that? I could crack his face to pieces, the stupid bastard. He watched as Quatre kissed Hilde and caressed her neck. He couldn't believe it. He was not going to believe it. It was all a joke. He'd close his eyes like when he was at Maxwell Church for the last time, and everything would be all right. Hilde would be his. It vision wasn't one bit plastic… very much real. They way she pressed her body against him so lovingly. The way she let him handle her. She looked directly at him, yet he couldn't stand the glow in her eyes. She was _happy_ with him. It bothered him to know that he wasn't the only one who could provide her with such pleasure. Quatre had changed, but Duo couldn't help but notice the ex-gundam pilot's eyes. They reminded him of his own when he had a strategy in war.

They went back together in Relena's car, Duo stubbornly ignored face contact with Hilde as she tried to make conversation with him and he kept shrugging to her questions. Trowa sat thoughtfully trying to ignore the new couple. _~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

Duo walked by Hilde's door, wondering if Quatre was inside. Trowa and Duo both didn't talk to Quatre, each keeping their reasons to themselves. He pressed his ear against the corridor wall, but didn't hear the faintest sound of Quatre's voice.

"Duo, what are you doing?" Hilde surprised him coming out of the room, a towel around her waist body. Her hair hung wet around her neck. 

"Um…,"he reddened, gazing at the droplets of water rolling down her sun tanned body. 

"Come," her hands locked around his tightly, cutting off his circulation as water dropped down her arms and kissed his skin.   
  
_Your sweet little hands  
Brush right past me_

She left him standing in the doorway as she went around looking through her drawers for her clothes. He could kill himself for enjoying observing her as she tip toed across her room, water droplets staining the floor. The way her hips swayed lightly side to side desperately looking for clothes. He leaned against the wall, inhaling the herbal odor from her hair and pushing his intuition of hunger beyond the limit. The desperate curve on her lower lip intensified the subtle impulse to hold her, stroke his hands through the muscles that give her structure. He sighed intensely, sense the touch of every curve along her body in his mind. 

She paced back into the washroom, and came out dressed. She grinned, "You're going to talk to me now, by any chance?" 

"_You love Quatre_?" the words lapsed from his mouth. 

It seemed she'd been expecting it by the way she masked the emotion on her face like a statue.

He exhaled densely, promising himself he would control his anger, and quietly whispered " You can tell me, you know"

A throbbing "Yes" echoed through the room after the long excruciating silence. Never had he felt so bad since he was small and lost his loved ones at Maxwell Church. The childlike pitiful grin made him want to squirm and bow down and admire her pale supernatural complexions at the moment. She cupped his chin, reading his thoughts, and placed a delicate kiss on his lips. For one second he knew what heaven tasted like. His body numbed as she pulled away, gently pressing his head against the artery of her neck. 

"But you know something, there will always be a major part missing… until I come about Mr. Perfect again!" she smiled mysteriously and walked away silently.

Before he could answer to her message she called out, "I'll see you the day after tomorrow night… I'm going shopping with Relena!" 

He nodded to himself, taking it as a sign to leave. 

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

The two nights after not seeing Hilde, he stood in front of the mirror straightening the collar of his shirt. It was aggravating to know that he wouldn't be the one asking Hilde for the first dance tonight when they went to the nightclub. Guess he should have known it was likely of a girl to go for some loaded guy than some stupid poor bum. 

He walked down the hallway, noticing everyone waiting for Relena and Hilde. 

He passed Relena's room and noticed her whispering to Hilde. 

"Are you sure?" Relena asked Hilde who seemed to be upset about something.

"I'm positive! He fucks me but the damn bastard can't be honest!" she dried her eyes. 

Relena whispered a few more encouraging words. 

He walked contemplatively back to the gang, gazing faintly at Quatre. Quatre had done something to her, but he couldn't figure out what. What was more painful to have learned was that they slept together and he had known her longer and not once, even they'd… 

__

Sometimes you don't understand  
Why you can't reach  
Could God be harsher? She walked gracefully, almost inhumanly, into the room… rather seductively, wearing a low black suede cloth that dropped down from her shoulder loosely covering her round full breasts before continuing down into a short elegant skirt. 

"Come on! Stop gawking," Relena laughed, patting him on his shoulder. Hilde walked abruptly to Quatre, but he dragged her by her small waist. She shivered under the sensation of his hand, as if bruised her skin.

"What's wrong?" he murmured, affectionately kissing her cheek as a reward for the torment. 

"_Nothing_?!" she moaned, shaking her head. She glanced over at Quatre and trembling. She hastily looked back at Duo and beamed hesitantly. Quatre grabbed her hand and grumbled something barbarous into her ear, by the slight change in her face. 

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

They reached the club and sat at one of the nearby tables. Relena, Heero and Duo sat at the table with Quatre and Hilde.

"Why don't you guys go dance, don't mind us!" Quatre smirked psychotically way, " Right Hilde?"

They left; feeling that everything was all right once Hilde nodded. 

"So Hilde, _tell me_, why did you have to be such a fuckin _bitch_ and tell the whore what was happening?" Quatre muttered madly, twisting her hand. The pain was worst than death. She could feel her bones breaking under the pressure of his hand. She wanted to drown from the atmosphere… the molestation of what he'd do next. Her soul floated in trance as he brutally treated her verbally and physically. Quatre's mind had self destructed, sending the devil prince for his first performance. She'd be shaken by Quatre's dark world… if only Duo hadn't asked how she was.   
  
_I bite when I don't want to bend  
How silent I can be  
_He let go of her hand. "Right now I have a little business to take care of. You should have known better than to walk around last night. Trying to sneak up on other people's business? Little slut! Doesn't matter _horrible_ _mean_ Quatre is has a surprise waiting for being a bad girl." 

He got up and left the room, walking across the room after Trowa. 

She cradled her hand, weeping in her locked up mind. She got up slowly. She had to see for herself. She walked across the dance floor, ignoring her friends stare as she sneaked into a different room. 

She'd been right the whole time. Quatre had been using her the whole time to make Trowa extra possessive. Quatre kissed Trowa passionately. She turned around and stared the glimmering night lights. How could she be so naive? She forced herself to look back into the room. Trowa had pushed Quatre across the floor angrily, swearing. She needed to get away. Far as possible, before he found out. He'd try to find someone to take out his vengeance on. She moved across the floor but bumped into Duo. 

__

Damn. If only I could…

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

"Hey?! What's wrong? Want to dance?" Duo beamed sheepishly. 

She looked hesitantly for Quatre. "I'm sure he wouldn't mind one dance," he reassured her. 

Not waiting for her answer, he slid his hands onto hips, moving on the dance floor. He pressed his chest firmly against his, brushing her head lightly onto his shirt. He breathed her fragrant hair as it stroked against his face. She lied her pale neck, trembling, on his shoulder, pressing her nails into his back. He pampered her neck with kisses, luxuriating in every flow ecstasy as her body moved in rhythm with his.   
  
_So she is silent too  
She's the one who saw my words_

"Hild, I'll take care of Quatre, you won't have to see his face," Duo said soothingly. 

"_What_?" she asked alarmed. He pulled her back into his arms, swaying her body, massaging her back. 

"As much as I hate to admit it… the God of Death…Hilde Shleibecker, I love you. Tell me honestly, now, is Quatre hurting you?" Duo asked 

She didn't know whether to tell him or not. "Duo, everything is all right… I was talking to Relena about someone else. Quatre and I just had a disagreement," Hilde assured him hesitantly. 

"I can't stand to see you like this!" he examined her bruised hand, and he lifted it up to the light, " Who did this to you?!" 

His violet eyes misted up angrily by the thought of someone hurting Hilde. 

Hilde drove herself back into his arms, " Duo please, if you really love me, you will believe me!" She twisted his braid playfully. 

"I love you, Duo!" she whispered.

"Hilde!" Quatre's voice collided with the music. 

She turned around to see Quatre's face racing with rage. 

Before she could reject, he took her by the arm, "We better go! You look awfully tired! Aren't you tired?"   
_Broken, Torn at the seams  
And broken words were all she heard  
_ "Yes, I'm tired, let's go," she said, putting on a fake smile, as he pulled her arm, while waving bye to the others. She warned Duo, frowning, not to come after her. 

__

Now she's walking away from me

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

He lay in his bed wide-awake. He hadn't slept one bit. Five hours since he'd seen her. They presumably went to their new apartment. The door of his room crashed open sending Trowa, paranoid, inside.

"Duo, hurry, get dressed," he screamed. 

Duo got dressed knowing Trowa didn't want him to ask any questions. They drove over to Hilde and Quatre's new apartment. 

"I think there's something seriously wrong with Quatre. He called me at night and he's enraged," Trowa explained as they got out of the car, " Duo," he said quietly, "I think he might have hurt Hilde. Check up on her, I'll catch Quatre before he does anything more drastic!"

"The son of a bitch better have not done something!" Duo yelled, fleeing up the staircase alone and found their door slightly open. He aggressively pushed the door open and detected the room in a disaster. He could savor her distress by her low sobbing. 

His heart thumped against his ears, as he ran to her room. 

__

Some never meant  
And some meant well

Immediately his sight captured the broken angel crying saintly on the floor nude, baring but an underwear. Her fragile body was coated in blemishes and blisters that gashed into her flesh, displaying the vivacious red color of her blood. Her arms clothed her breasts protectively. She sat stained carpet of her own blood. Clothes were thrown aside carelessly and marked with blood. The blood marks matted her face and hair. She shuddered as the ocean breeze blew inside the shallow room. He put a bed sheet around her shoulders.

"I'm so sorry! I'm going to break that bastard's skull," he weeped, kissing her forehead. Her arm had swollen up and was probably broken. "I'm going to take you to the hospital."

"Duo, I love you, I'm so sorry," the words seemed incomprehensible, but he understood. 

__

The difference between us is so  
Hard to tell  
"I'm here Hilde," he whispered, kissing her lips and tasting the salty dried up tang of her lips. He wet a towel and slid it over her face gently. Duo brought some of her clothes that had been moved along with her baggage. She slowly stood up, shaking madly as he bent down and pulled on her pants carefully and attaching the zipper. She let go of the sheet around her shoulders, throwing her neck back, revealing her chest. He slowly moved the shirt onto her body, kissing every wound so she'd feel better. 

__

I was so shaken but now  
All I see

  
"Duo, promise me. You won't hurt Quatre. He's gone mad. He needs help," she murmured. 

" I can't promise you that Hild," he said, kissing her lower lip, " I can only promise, that I will come to his funeral."

"I'm not joking, Duo!" she pressed her body against him throughout her ache. "Promise?"

__

Is everything she meant to me

He prodded his head, feeling that he was back again at war, without his Deathschythe. The first rays of light shone through the room, not modifying the silence. 

__

What will Duo do? What did Hilde see the night before? What's up with Quatre and Trowa?


End file.
